


If only, Ian Shaw

by Sarah_xj



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_xj/pseuds/Sarah_xj
Comments: 1





	If only, Ian Shaw

If only, Ian Shaw   
I was bewiched. She said she dreamed of me taking shower at her place, which I do luv, but her dream discontinued right there, bummer.   
I always compare her with Tokyo（money heist）, Maserati she is, too luxurious average men can't afford, although still a car men can ride. Never cross my mind before that she picks me, mediocre low-self-esteem, more of a shy 22-year-old. But she said she laid her eyes on me for quite a while, when, n how（more curious). Things a little complicated, one reason I was and am hesitant, but now she s making the move, should I too? What the heck, why not. Sounds slim, it might be the only hope i ll break the record of virginity.   
I sent her the pic of my cooking, she responded with the craving emoji 😍, i finally typed i can bring u some, after like a century, she said yes. My heart jumped out of my throat, taking shower, putting on some shirts, etcetera, etcetera. Maybe she ll invite me to her room. When I was downstairs, i called her, instead asking me to go upstairs, she said she's coming down, ooh. She's wearing a mauve chiffon dress accentruating her fair skin and her wavy figure. She's stunning, I don't know it's the sunlight or her I squinted, then can't help but staring, maybe too obvious, she self-consciously lower her eyes to her perky boobs. Then we greeted n talked like some old friends acting naturally, and reluctantly I handed her the food, I felt the indiscernable touch of tips of our fingers, maybe only my imagination. Then we parted.   
After I went back, she texted me, "it's soo good（the food）", after a beat, "u wanna hang out? "What? Damn, sure. But, that's what I should've responded, （I hate myself, I know.) I was like, today? "Yeah." How about tomorrow bcz I need to go with the guys to do some photoshooting. Photoshooting? Am I out of the mind? "Sure", she answered. But who knows, she ll meet me after all. Hurray!   
I couldn't and didn't sleep the night, wondering what am I gonna wear, say, do, etcetera, etcetera. Is it an invitation for me to make the move, or just platonic hangout ? If it is, which base would i make? Should I prepare for that? Won't kill to get prepared, what if get lucky.   
Then morning, feeling butterflies in it, don't ve so much of an appetite, one slice of bread washed down with coke. She said morning around 9. Then I took a shower, shaved （not just face）, picked a white Ralph Lauren teeshirt, even trimmed hair. Put on deodorant or not, that's a question.   
When i was there, texted her, she came down, in a black tee top with a dragon on the front and a mini light pink pleated skirt which highlighted her slim n supple midriff yet well-rounded bosoms n butt. She opened the gate n led me in, the elevator wasn't working, we climbed twenty flights of stairs n made it to the tenth floor where her apartment is. A one-bedroom condo, with one kitchen, bathroom, living room, petit yet cozy. The beige wallpaper n the gray cotton linen couch give the room a tinge of a safe haven. A sweet scent of incense wafted into my nose. It's soothing n relaxing, but not enough to console my horseracing heart. She asked me to sit on the couch n offered me ice cranberry juice. She's not less nervous than I.（unexpected, but soothed a bit to know. ) She asked what movie do I like, I told her mainly luv stories, then she said we would watch one, how about the fault in our stars? I never heard of it before, but i said yes. She said i also read the book, it's about two teenage cancerous patients who fell in love, the lines r classic. Then we watched together, on the couch, with our bodies close enough. It's ok, the movie, but all my attention was diverted to the closeness of the space between us, I can feel my skin almost touching hers, so tantalizing even giving me hardon, my pants are large enough to cover, i sneaked glimpses to her, her pretty face serene, absorbed into the movie, sometimes light up and she explained, whenever she did, her lips, like two red juicy cherries, can't resist the temptation to bite n suckle, i was parched. The movie lasted 1.5hrs, a lifetime. Finally, done. But, what we gonna do, she felt the awkwardness as well. She walked to the balcony, forgot to mention it's gorgeous, it's a 7 if without it, especially the view. On the left it's a vast lake, with boat, ducks, fish, with the crispy fresh air, it has the mysterious power to sooth, calm any soul. I m immediately lightened up, talking a lot about many things happening in my life. She listened n joined in too. The tension became less, both of us. Then we went inside, sitting on the couch, she naturally held my hands, laid her head on the side of my shoulder, my heart racing again, hoping im not sweating too much. We sat there, just like that for a while. Then she asked u wanna eat sth, im not hungry, but a little （r u kidding?）thirsty, she got up n opened the fridge, fetched me another box of juice. I gulped down. I couldn't taste anything, it couldn't quench my patching. Then she said excuse me, went to the bathroom. I need to go too. After she came out, i went. I used some water to sober me up, like im drunk or intoxicated. When i came out of the bathroom, where is she? She's not on the couch, or balcony, ahh, I glanced my left side, the bedroom, she s there, sitting on the rim of the king bed. The bed was covered in gray n beige （matches the couch）, she's beaming when she saw me, I can't feel my legs, just moving automatically toward her until landed by her side. She said r u tired, wanna lie down n rest. This time I was smart enough not saying the truth that im too excited to be tired at all, I answered, yeah a little bit, i need some rest. So we lay down on the soft-as-silk cotton linen sheet, with clothes on. Im already mesmerizing in the heavenly intoxicating vibes here n then. Wow, She's a little blushing, am i imagining? Our hands touched, she curled her body, me, spooned her. Our bodies touched （with clothes）, im so hot, tremoring, her body warm too. My hardon stiffening member accidentally touched her, did she notice? Will she be offended?  
All of a sudden, she turned her head, said coyly but eagerly, u wanna fuck? Am i hallucinating? I can't wait to answer instead i pressed my lips on hers. She kissed me back with mouth opening n the tip of the tongue. I kissed her mouth, eyes, ears, neck, I stripped myself （fortunately i shaved）, she's too, only underwear left. She lying there, her skin so fair, almost illuminating, shy though, with her eyes closed, she's so exquisitely petit, igniting the desire of protection, tender, love, i just wanna bite, suckle, swallow, melt her. But she turned to me, lying on top of me, she's like, lemme take care of u. She suckled my neck, snaking down to my nipples, a painful throbbing，electricity shooting down to the groin, then her mouth, the tip of her tongue, to be exact, teasing my glans penis, petrified, her oral mucosa wrapping the shaft, and moving up n down, not a single word can describe the sensation, i was afraid my engorged congestion gonna explode right there. Then she released me, stripped naked, straddled on me, inserting the turtle into her moist warm forest, i felt im finally home, secured, yet painfully needs to release. She moved up n down, i thrusted, until, suddenly, i couldn't take it anymore, i felt i was elevated to the sky, then i was dropping down from the top of a roller coaster, i just let it go, abandoning myself, feeling sweet in the root of my penis, my mouth watering, not parched anymore, I shaked. A spurt of fluid out, completely released. My mind went blind, I'm blind, can't see anything, feel anything, the surrounding is blurry. A little bit wanna cry though.


End file.
